Sera the Lynx
Background Information Origins (Birth & Rescue) Sera was born in the run-down city of Kenta Town in Arbhorvoir Apartments, in apartment number 43. Due to financial issues and unwillingness to take care of their newborn child, the parents left their baby girl in the apartment and fled Kenta Town without a trace. 9 hours later, a couple of orphans who were searching Arbhorvoir Apartments for scraps of food heard the infants cries and found her in the abandoned apartment. Seeing as how she was starving and needed to be cleaned up, the orphans snuck out of Arbhorvoir Apartments with the infant and took her to their underground hideouts. After some deliberation, the orphans decided to name the infant "Sera" and raise her as their own. Early Childhood However, the orphans soon learned that Sera had a special ability one day when she became scared by one of their stories: Telekinesis. When one of the kids were telling her a scary story, Sera subconciously activated her powers and sent the child flying across the room in order to get him away from her. This in turn caused the other orphans to debate on what to do with Sera, now knowing that she was far from a normal child, but eventually they decided to keep her anyway and felt that she could probably learn to control her powers. The others were eventually proven right when Sera began to study how to properly use her telekinesis at the age of 4, which she used to help gather food, clean water, and other supplies for herself and the other orphans. Sera paid close attention to what the older children taught her, but despite her normally strict-to-the-rules persona she'd normally find things such as adults (the angry ones, especially) highly entertaining, heavily contrasting from what the other orphans felt towards the adults. Despite this, Sera usually got along with most of the other orphans, except the ones who thought of Sera as a freak due to her powers, despite the latter's attempts to try and befriend them. Sera didn't have much luck with the adults in Kenta Town either, whether they learned of her abilities or not, simply because she was a "dirty scavenger". These factors, along with the fact that she couldn't find someone whom she felt was "different like she was" (different meaning someone else having unique powers like herself), contributed to the development is a minor depression which, although it didn't affect her overall attitude and moods, made her occassionally distant in communication and lost in deep thought about herself, the world around her, and her life's situation. However, despite these occassional feelings, Sera continued to live her life in Kenta Town to the best of her ability and tackle every challenge life threw at her. At the age of 6, while searching for some apples to eat, Sera spotted the arrival of members from the Royal Family of Sol enter Kenta Town. Curious by the appearance of the vehicle (which was a carriage) and who the people who were riding inside of it looked like, Sera temporarily forgot her original objective and decided to follow the vehicle while keeping herself out of view. The fact that Sera had never seen such a luxerous-looking carriage before, compared to other ones she normally sees, only added to her curiosity and desire to see who the passengers were. When the carriage eventually came to a stop, Sera continued to stay out of sight. Initially, the adults who first came out of the carriage only moderately interested her, but when Sera saw a female child who looked to be the same age as her step out of the carriage, Sera's attention turned almost entirely to the girl. "There's something about that girl that feels... interesting. Those other people seem interesting too, but...", she thought. As the out-of-place strangers wandered around town apparently visiting with certain groups, Sera still continued to follow them close by, watching mostly the young girl with them the entire time. When the girl's parents went to go talk to some officials in Kenta Town and left her at the best hotel in the city, Sera saw this as a chance to meet the girl face-to-face and immediately took this chance. Meeting Flare the Cat Managing to sneak into the young girl's room, Sera gleefully greeted her, completely ignoring the fact that the girl herself did not share Sera's optimism in meeting a stranger (in fact, the girl herself was frightened by Sera's sudden, unexpected appearance). The girl in turned demanded to know who Sera was, obviously flustered. Sera then introduced herself and then asked who the girl was, the latter being apparently shocked that the lynx had no clue who she or her family was. After Sera eventually learning that the girl's name was "Flare" and of her royal lineage, she attempted to have further conversation with her, although Flare was immediately suspecious of her and next demanded to know the reason why Sera snuck into her room, to which Sera casually and simply responded that she simply just wish to speak with the cat because Sera herself found her to be interesting. Not believing her even after Sera tried to assure her that she was telling the truth, Flare told Sera to leave immediately at the threat of calling one of her guards. Alarmed, Sera began to panic and start asking Flare what she could do to make peace with her. Although this initially shocked Flare, it quickly only roused her anger, causing her to threaten to attack Sera herself after flames formed on her hands. Sera freaked out, not about Flare's threats, but rather the fact that Flare's hands were on fire, which seemed to amuse Flare and cause a malicious grin to form across her face and begin taunting Sera. However, Sera quickly realized that Flare seemed to be able to control the flames on her hands, which caused her fear to quickly turned to gleeful curiosity and comment on how "cool" Flare's abilities were, causing the latter to become even more flustered than she was previously, her grin and triumphant look quickly vanishing from her face. Sera afterwards demonstrated her telekinesis in front of Flare, while exclaiming to her that she was "just like Sera!". But at this point, Sera had floored Flare, whose flames quickly vanished and was left staring at Sera with an extremely aghast expression, completely silent. Obvlivious as to why Flare was looking at her the way she was, Sera quickly became anxious, unsure if she should say or do anything else. Suddenly remembering what she was doing previously, Sera panicked but quickly asked Flare if she could speak to her if they saw each other again, but getting no response from Flare (who was still floored and stiff as a statue) only increased her panic towards her previous errand, causing Sera to leave the hotel and go back out into Kenta Town, leaving Flare behind. "You seemed depressed about something" After returning home that same day, Sera had forgotten about Flare and her family and resumed her normal acivities, although she felt that she had forgotten something important. The next day, Sera remembered about Flare and onc again panicked, wondering if she and her family had already left Kenta Town. After going out to explore the town, Sera became relieved to see that Flare and her family were still in the city, and plotted to sneak another conversation with Flare. After 4 hours of waiting, Sera eventually got her chance and met up with the young princess once again. Their second encounter was mostly similar to their first one, although they were more aware of each others' abilities. Sera and Flare (with some difficulty on Sera's part) managed to talk more about each other, although it was Sera who revealed more about herself than Flare did to Sera. Realizing that she needed to do something, Sera said her good-byes to Flare, the latter becoming even mor suspecious of Sera's motives. Sera would continue to have several more encounters with Flare, which would please Sera but (greatly) annoy Flare, who was beginning to demand that Sera stay away from her. Sera, who felt a little hurt by Flare's desire to want nothing to do with her, relunctantly did as Flare said and made no attempt to get close to her again. That was, until the 4th day of Flare's visit to Kenta Town, the day she was going to leave the city and return home with her family. Keeping her distance, Sera watch the family depart, but when she saw Flare she saw something that caught her eye: Flare seemed to have a really depressed look on her face, although she was clearly trying to disguise it with a blank stare. Sensing something to be wrong, Sera watched the family leave, and the former returned home, the young cat girl stuck on her mind. After a whole day of deliberation, Sera decided to do leave Kenta Town and go to the Royal City to see Flare. Once she told theter orphans this, most of them found her idea to be crazy, some even considering it suicidal. Others, Sera noticed, remained silent ("probably because they're enjoying the idea of someone like me finally getting out of their hair", Sera thought). Despite many of the other orphans' pleas, Seratold them that she made up her mind and, later that same day, Sera bid her farewells and left Kenta Town with a bag of supplies and headed for the Royal City, a journey that would be miles long. After a difficult journey on the road, Sera eventually reached her destination and began searching for the Royal Palace, the place Flare told her that she lived at during one of their conversations. After exploring the city for about 20 minutes, Sera found the Royal Palace, but decided to wait until nightfall before attempting to sneak in. However, Sera didn't initially know how she was going to get in, or where she was supposed to look for Flare, which in turn caused her to worry and wonder whether coming to the Royal City was a mistake. After spending the next 16 minutes thinking of what to do, Sera had a sudden idea: If she could use her telekinesis to lift objects into the air, then perhaps she can use them to lift herself. So with this in mind, Sera began practicing levitation for the whole day until it was almost sunset, where she finally move through the air more fluently. Sera then rested until it was night time, the city and palace being lit faintly by the moon. Sera decided that she would look up at the top towers first, because she once heard in several fairy tails that princesses often took residence in high places in their respective castles/palaces. Swallowing her fear, Sera began to slowly acend up the palace walls, going hundreds of feet into the air while struggling to maintain her composure. Once she reached the towers, Sera began peeking into them through her windows for the next several minutes. When she looked into one particular tower, she found her target: A sleeping Flare the Cat inside what appeared to be a room that wasn't as big as Sera imagined it would be. Summoning even more of her bravery, Sera hestiantly knocked on the window several times, which soon awoke Flare with a start. Flare, who was clearly shocked and at a loss for words, looked at Sera and the lack of ground beneath her with a look of pure disbelief. Sera, asking if she could come in because she was scared enough as it was (due to her flying high in the air), did so anyway when Flare did not speak. Clearly flustered (and Sera herself expected it), Flare demanded to know what Flare was doing at the Royal City and in her home, to which a nevous, quiet Sera responded, "you seemed depressed about something", and because of that she came to the Royal City to check on Flare. As Sera expected, Flare was completely at a loss of words and was clearly confused as to what Sera meant and why she's doing what she was doing. Summoning up what was left of her courage, Sera explained to Flare that she noticed how she Flare looked deressed about something when she left Kenta town, and Sera felt that there was something about that look that was deeper than what even she probably thought was wrong. Flare apparently realized what Sera meant, and got extremely defensive and threatening as a result. Sera didn't offer any resistence, saying that Flare could even have her imprisoned if Flare felt that threatened. Once again, Flare was surprised by Sera's words and actions, and slowly backed down. The 2 girls then remained silent for several minutes, Sera herself wondering if she really screwed up coming to the Royal City. Flare then suddenly asked Sera if she really wanted to get to know her that badly. Sera, cautious, said yes and in turn also said that, if Flare was willing, Sera would like to be her friend. Confused to what Sera meant, Flare asked Sera what a friend was, to which Sera explained and when Flare realized what Sera meant, she became quiet again. After another few minutes, Flare finally asked Sera if she wanted to prove that she really wants to be her friend, to which Sera, who began to feel excitement at Flare's word, agreed without hesitation. Flare then tells Sera that if she is indeed serious about what she wants to do, then if she wanted to live in her palace as one of her servants. Sera happily accepted, openly expressing her joy in being able to live in a palace and with someone who has "unique powers like Sera does". After being told by Flare to keep quiet, Sera agreed to stay out of the palace until tommorow, until she can see whether or not she can convince her father to let Sera become a servant for the Royal Palace and family. Sera once again happily agrees, and is led out of the palace by Flare. Sera then goes back into the Royal City to find an ally to stay in, completely satisfied with herself. Becoming Flare's Best Friend For the next 15 days, Sera had to wait on the streets for word from Flare. Eventually Sera was located by some royal guards, who delivered a summon to see the royal family to her. Eagerness and nervousness flowing through her, Sera did not hesitate to answer the summoning and soon found herself facing the thrones of the king and queen, and also in front of the young Princess Flare. The King was unimpressed with Sera's physical appearance, finding it fit to judge her somewhat negatively due to her tattered clothes and dirt-covered fur, and her long, messy hair. The Queen, on the other hand, gave off a gentler vibe and patiently questioned the young lynx her desire to serve the royal family. Swallowing her fear, Sera explained to the King and Queen that she desired to serve the royal family because she sought to improve her life through a better setting and discipline. The King acknowledged this desire by mentioning how far she traveled to get to the royal capital, and also what risks she took to express her desire to serve the family to Princess Flare. However, what sent Sera into a silent panic was the King's desire to know how the former was able to get into contact with the princess 15 days ago while Flare was in the palace the entire day and night. Sera hesitantly explained that she flew up to Flare's bedroom that night, which both the King and Queen showed disbelief, although the King acknowledged that Flare told him in advanced that was how Sera indeed contacted her. Sera then decided to show her proof by demonstrating her Telekinesis by lifting several objects and herself into the air right in front of the royal family, which shocked the latter except for the Princess (to an extent). The King then demanded to know Sera's true identity and the history behind her powers, forcing Sera to answer both questions, explaining that she is indeed an orphan and that she always had her powers, but never knew how she got them. The Queen then spoke to the King and calmed him, arguing that if Sera was indeed telling the truth and if she meant no harm to the Princess or the rest of the family, then they could perhaps be able to take her in and have her trained to be a servant. After some more debate, the King eventually subsided his suspicions of Sera and asked her one final time about the validity of her statements and her desire to serve the royal family, which Sera once again confirmed were all true. The King then decided that she would be given a residence in town and start her training to be a servant the next day, which an overjoyed Sera graciously accepted and promise the royal family that she'll try her best to please them (although in reality she was more happy about the fact that she'll be able to see Flare). After moving into her new residence, Sera spent the next 8 days training to be a royal servant, which she passed with flying colors (although she was left exhausted at the end of each day). She then spent the next 2 years serving the royal family, taking advantage of her powers to get her tasks done quickly. She would also use her position to meet with and socialize with Flare whenever the opportunity presented itself. Over time her friendship with the Princess grew to the point where they seemed like sisters, although it took Flare a while to learn that she could be open and completely trusting with Sera. In Sera's eyes, her life became perfect because she was in a cleaner residence in a cleaner town than the one she spent her life in, had a job which she could use her powers to do something useful and, most of all, finally met someone whom she felt that she can relate to. Unwavering Friendship At the age of 9, Sera continued her services to the royal family peacefully. On some days she noticed what appeared to be a depressed Flare returning from her daily training who acted distant and cold towards her, and occasionally some of the other servants. This concerned Sera because she's never seen Flare this bothered by something. One day she decided to ask Flare what was bothering her during a day she seemed distant, only to be told that everything was fine, although Sera was not convinced and her concerns only increased further. Sera decided that perhaps her training was more intense than usual on certain occasions, and that Flare possibly needed to cool down whenever they happened. She abandoned this idea quickly, though. One day Sera (along with several other people) noticed Flare looking more depressed than usual, which inspired Sera to get to the bottom of things when she was able to. She soon did when she confronted Flare about her moods later that night in secret, but the kind of reaction Flare gave Sera was something she never expected: She broke into tears upon explaining her situation to Sera. Flare stated that she was incredibly stressed out because her training was pushing her past her limits all the time, and because her father expected sheer perfection from her, often leading her to fail her father's expectations. This worried her because if she believed that if she constantly failed her father's expectations, she wouldn't be able to pass the final test that’s needed to become a full-fledged Guardian, and therefore put the Sol Emeralds and Jeweled Scepter at risk because of the lack of a future Guardian. Sera, swallowing all this information, spent the next hour comforting her friend, assuring her that she would be able to become a Guardian. Sera even offered herself as a private training partner for Flare, which the Princess eventually accepted when Sera reassured her that she'd be okay despite adding more to her already busy schedule. Glad to see Flare calmed down and thanking her for her help, Sera went home and began to make plans to practice using her powers in hopes of improving them and her other abilities. Sera would spend almost any free time she had to herself every day training in order to make sure she stays a fit partner for Flare, and would often sneak out at night with Flare when her parents were asleep. Even though this, along with her previously assigned duties, left Sera even more exhausted by the end of each day, she cared less because she was able help her best friend and spend more time with her again. However, Sera still couldn't help but wonder what exactly Flare was put through when she did her Guardian training, although she hoped that she'd be able to help her in the long run. Future Dreams and Relationships Appearance Personality Abilities and Weaknesses Trivia * Themes Gallery Category:Genesjs's characters Category:Sonic characters